


When Will It End?

by Jimblejambles



Series: Beast Boy was Fine [6]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cyborg needs a hug, Drabble, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Raven needs a hug, Robin needs a hug, Starfire needs a hug, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimblejambles/pseuds/Jimblejambles
Summary: The Titans are trying their best to move on in Beast Boy's absence





	When Will It End?

**Author's Note:**

> Part 6 of the Beast Boy was Fine. I think this one makes a little less sense on its own, but it's still possible to read it as a standalone.

Robin would be the first to leave. He was going to quit being a superhero and become a cop. He knew he would never be able to stop helping people, but he couldn’t bear the weight of the mask anymore. He was becoming toxic and he knew if he continued, he would only hurt people. He still hadn’t forgotten how he’d tracked someone down who had been seen with Beast Boy and beaten him for information to within an inch of his life. The lead was cold, but Robin couldn’t forget how angry he’d been in that moment. He couldn’t continue this way.

Cyborg would follow soon after. He’d been offered a job on the Justice League and seen no reason to reject with the Titans in pieces. He couldn’t get a normal job with his powers and his enemies would never stop hunting him down; he didn’t have a mask to hide behind. Deep down, Cyborg hoped that he would be able to find himself again with a new team to guide him. He knew it was a pointless aim to hold as the Justice League didn’t have the same sense of family as the Titans, but he had to try. He wanted to feel again.

Starfire would return to her planet. She needed to regain control of her powers and she knew the best place to do that would be on her homeworld where the wouldn’t be as many memories reminding her of what she had lost. It would be hopeless, of course, as she couldn’t forget no matter what. No matter what she did, what happened would plague her. She would have dreams of Beast Boy’s laughter surrounding her, but she could never find the source. She just wanted to forget her sadness.

Raven would travel to somewhere she could be alone. She couldn’t stay here, not with how dangerous her powers had become in the past years. Her emotions had remained in disarray since he’d left them and she couldn’t even bring herself to attempt to rein them in as she wasn’t sure she would come out with any control. Somewhere alone where she couldn’t hurt anyone would suit her just fine. Then, she would be free to suffer with her thoughts as much as possible. She just wanted to stop hurting.

And that was the plan, until there was a knock on the door.

**Author's Note:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNN! Who could be knocking on that door? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
